


folie a deux

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Dark, Dark Illumi, M/M, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Он представил одного из них внизу, на асфальте и, потеряв самообладание, сам сделал шаг вперед.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Дарк!Иллуми, безумие.

День Хисоки начался с того, что ему пришло сообщение. Лаконичное «Помоги мне», принятое между ними с Иллуми, венчалось длинной вереницей сердец и адресом. Хисока с удивлением посмотрел на экран: Иллуми нередко использовал эмотиконы, но никогда ими не злоупотреблял.

Только вот кто мог отправить СМС вместо него? Посторонний, пользующийся его личным телефоном, был почти исключен. Иллуми не настолько беспечен, чтобы потерять столь важную вещь, и слишком силен, чтобы отдать ее в чужие руки. Лишь кому-то много превосходящему в силе удалось бы ее отнять.

Хисока непроизвольно облизнулся. Потом он попытался дозвониться до Иллуми. Абонент не отвечал.

Любопытство разгоралось само собой. На черта Иллуми прислал такое?

После того, как Киллуа с Аллукой ушли у него из рук, Иллуми был удручен. Возможно ли, что настолько, что накосячил при исполнении задания, а теперь хочет решить проблемы своими силами, не прибегая к влиянию и возможностям семьи? Очень даже.

Даже если у него родился всего лишь очередной гениальный план по возвращению Киллуа в семью, то, пожалуй, Хисока все равно поучаствует в нем. Сейчас его интересовало, почему призыв к помощи был таким странным. Ведомый разросшимся интересом, Хисока счел, что не против последовать приглашению.

Он без проволочек добрался до места − небоскреба в центре близлежащего курортного городка − элитного, дорогого отеля.

Едва переступив порог, Хисока ощутил присутствие знакомой ауры.

У прислуги с ресепшена, у швейцара на входе были блеклые лица покойников: иглы как попало торчали из их затылков. Хисока прошел мимо них, избавленный от необходимости объясняться к кому же он пожаловал.

Видимо, Иллуми неплохо тут поразвлекся, даже слишком. Хисока бы мог позволить себе подобное, но Иллуми, который никогда не убивал из прихоти... Это было не в его стиле.

Поднявшись до нужного этажа, Хисока затаился, прощупывал нежелательное присутствие. Он крался к номеру, но, не уловив ничего опасного, с досады пнул его дверь, выбив замок.

− Мог бы постучать, − сказал Иллуми, и напряженный Хисока сразу подметил необычную интонацию его речи. Не ослабляя бдительности, Хисока прошел внутрь номера и огляделся. Иллуми был один, просто ждал его.

− Зачем звал? Да еще так срочно, − спросил Хисока, намекая на сердечки в сообщении, интонацией давая понять, что неплохо было бы объясниться. Но Иллуми ничего не ответил. − Я решил, что тебя тут убивают или еще что похуже, − продолжил он, критично разглядывая Иллуми. Тот был сильно растрепан, так, что лицо почти полностью скрывалась за волосами. − Кто-то, как видно, тебя все-таки потрепал, − добавил Хисока, ожидая реакции в ответ.

Но Иллуми снова промолчал. Затем медленно убрал волосы за уши, за плечи. Его движения были плавными, чересчур заторможенными, как в замедленной съемке.

Когда лицо Иллуми открылось его взгляду, Хисока чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданности. Иллуми улыбался, до предела растянув губы, и эта улыбка была неестественной, жуткой.

Охота к веселью у Хисоки пропала. Он представил, как Иллуми с таким же лицом методично тыкает пальцем в сердца, чтобы послать ему сообщение.

Слова Хисоки Иллуми истолковал по-своему:

− Я не работал, − сообщил он, не переставая улыбаться. − Только думал. И меня осенило. Послушай...

Речь Иллуми полилась быстрым, непрерывным потоком, будто на речке снесло плотину.

Хисока опешил от того, настолько Иллуми оказался непривычным и возбужденным, полностью переменившимся. Хотя, быть может, он всегда был таким. Глубоко внутри − под маской, что обычно носил, иногда прикалывая к себе иглами для верности.

− …я лишу себя способности использовать нэн. Есть несколько способов. Когда Киллуа узнает, что я больше почти ни на что не способен... − поделился Иллуми, безумно кривя лицо, а затем оборвал мысль и принялся за другую. − Ведь Миллуки не стать достойным помощником для отца. А Каллуто и Аллука не в счет. Когда Киллуа убедится... То будет рядом, чтобы защищать меня...

− Ты полностью помешался, − заключил Хисока.

− Вовсе нет. План беспроигрышный... И ты поможешь мне! Ты сведешь меня с тем человеком, который лишил нэн Куроро. Это − самое доступное.

Серьезность Иллуми казалась издевательством больше, чем когда-либо раньше.

Но Хисока решил уколоть его не за это, а просто чтобы встряхнуть:

− Пусть Киллуа тебя с ним знакомит, − Хисока почти сожалел, что пришел. − Если я до этого его не убью.

Вопреки ожиданию Хисоки, Иллуми не возразил, не обиделся, лишь хрипло расхохотался. И его булькающий смех явно не был похож на смех здорового человека. Очевидно, ростки душевного нездоровья, которые Хисока недавно заметил в нем, пустили корни слишком глубоко.

− Это ты помешался на нэн. А я могу доказать, что можно управлять чем угодно без него, − Хисока даже поморщился, слушая подобный вздор. И это Иллуми, который всегда только и делал, что манипулировал другими с помощью игл, заряженных своей аурой. Который и сейчас продолжал это делать, вот чудак. Но если Хисока и двинулся на нэн, то Иллуми явно был помешан на Киллуа. Пора бы Золдикам серьезно взяться за старшего сына! Иллуми тем временем протянул руку и нажал кнопку, открывавшую панорамное окно. Оно опустилось медленно, и ворвавшийся ветер растрепал его волосы. Иллуми встряхнул головой и сообщил:

− Тут особенное окошко. Сейчас покажу, насколько. − Да, оно было особенным. Без створок, без ниши для громады стекла в полу или в стене.

Стекло опускалось на улицу наподобие подвесного моста.

Хисока приблизился, зачарованно наблюдая за тем, как Иллуми нетвердо ступает вперед, словно на воздух, как на трап для казни на разбойничьих кораблях.

− Когда Киллуа будет со мной, − Иллуми повысил голос, − Все это будет моим, с нэн или без. Все это! − Иллуми показывал на покатые крыши остальных зданий, на близкое море, над которым сгущались тучи.

Каждый его шаг был долгим, тягучим. Сперва было слышно, как редко стучат каблуки его обуви по толстому, легко держащему вес стеклу. А потом по нему застучали частые капли дождя, и их шум заглушил для Хисоки все, кроме биения собственного сердца.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Иллуми приближается к краю, вытянув руку вперед, и все ждал, когда же тот прекратит игру, но та все не кончалась.

Сам не понимая, как, он оказался у окна и, немного помедлив, ступил на стекло вслед за Иллуми. Его ноздри расширились. Взгляд приобрел блеск.

Он представил одного из них внизу, на асфальте и, потеряв самообладание, сам сделал шаг вперед. Иллуми ударил первым, неожиданно применив болевой прием, пнул Хисоку под коленный сустав. Может быть, не хотел, чтобы Хисока мешал его мыслям о величии или прочей такой лабуде, что пришла в его нездоровую голову.

Хисока не упал, но сгруппировался, понимая, что обувь скользит. Иллуми хотел было выгнать его назад, в номер, но в Хисоку будто вселился дьявол, он не пожелал уступать.

Несколько волшебных для Хисоки минут они толкались на грани пропасти, не используя нэн. И Хисока, пожалуй, давно не ощущал такого азарта.

Но в какой-то момент Иллуми змеей выскользнул из его, казалось бы, надежного захвата, и его пятка столкнулась с оконной рамой. Любой дурак из семьи Золдик удержал бы равновесие.

Но Иллуми сейчас не смог.

Машинально Хисока подался к нему, не страшась высоты, забывая о ней и о том, что только что сам готов был прикончить Иллуми.

Реакции Хисоки мгновенны, но он сам опешил всего лишь на долю секунды, и его руки скользнули уже по воздуху.

Иллуми полетел на мостовую вместе с каплями дождя.

Безусловно, с ним бы ничего не случилось, он бы с легкостью сумел зацепиться в падении. Хисока смотрел вниз, туда, где стремительно разворачивалось действие, но Иллуми все падал. Видимо, инстинкты самосохранения ему совсем отказали.

Ум Хисоки заработал с лихорадочной быстротой. Усилием воли он овладел собой буквально за доли секунды и предпочел вариант, исключающий риски. Он одновременно задействовал тэн и рэн, напрягаясь настолько, что пот выступил через поры на его лице, и густые, обильные нити банджи гама полетели вниз со скоростью звука. Налипли на Иллуми, поймали, как паутина насекомое. И хотя Иллуми вовсе не был тяжелым, они отпружинили где-то всего за десяток этажей до земли. Хисока даже сцепил зубы, чтобы не поморщиться.

Он не запомнил, как затащил его наверх, лежа животом на вибрирующем стекле. Выброс адреналина был сильным, туманящим восприятие.

Очнулся Хисока сидя на полу, прижимая Иллуми к себе.

Проморгавшись, он вдавил его в себя со всей силой, на которую был способен, а затем встряхнул и отстранил от себя, удовлетворяя желание посмотреть на его лицо. Иллуми был вялым, словно кукла, на удивление податливым.

Кажется, он перестарался с силой объятий − из ноздрей Иллуми медленно текли капли цвета кармина, такие красивые на бледной коже.

Но голову он держал прямо, дышал спокойно и тихо.

Иллуми смотрел, не опуская ресниц, и Хисока медленно осознавал, что ему будет скучно без этого взгляда.

Ведь сегодня было так весело! Если бы только Иллуми использовал нэн! По телу Хисоки прошла жаркая дрожь возбуждения. Его кровь ускорила бег, и на лице появилась улыбка.

Может быть, еще пара лет, и Иллуми совсем обезумеет. Хотя он уже и сейчас превосходит Хисоку в своем безрассудстве.

И тогда можно будет устроить с ним славный бой, неповторимый и страстный.

Но это будет потом.

А пока... он утрет ему лицо. Не потому, что так уж жаждет помочь, просто потому что хочется. Хисока подался вперед и мягко слизал с чужой губы солоноватую каплю. От Иллуми едва пахло кровью, больше чем-то приторным и щекотящим нос. Хисока мягко раздвинул его губы кончиком языка − не больше чем нужно для того, чтобы ощутить тепло. Велик был соблазн запустить язык в чужой рот как можно глубже, но Хисока не мог позабыть, что Иллуми мечтает лишь о своем братике Киллуа. Не мог позабыть, на что Иллуми решил пойти из-за одержимости чертовым сопляком.

Иллуми вдруг всхлипнул и вцепился в него, как в последнее, что есть на земле. Изогнулся, утыкаясь лицом плечо.

Его ставшие стальными от напряжения пальцы впились в мышцы до острой боли. Ногти ссадили кожу прямо через одежду. Хисока от неожиданности шумно выдохнул, утихшее было влечение вновь пробудилось в нем, накатило громадной волной.

Дальше отказывать себе было глупо. Он жадно поцеловал Иллуми, коснулся языком заднего неба, обвел его рот, настойчиво тер языком его неподвижный язык, пока тот не ожил, не сделался неуверенно мягким, не затрепетал в ответ.

Пусть все провалится в преисподнюю, но Иллуми забудет о Киллуа!

− Я помогу тебе, − обманчиво сладко проговорил он, ненадолго отрываясь от поцелуя, видя в этом обещании выгоду лишь для себя.

От окна потянуло сырой свежестью; она не остужала, но он упоенно втянул ее вдохом.

Определенно, Хисоке были симпатичны высота, злость и сумасшествие.

Иллуми все еще казался обманчиво покорным, и Хисоке понравилось нести его таким до постели.

Нескольких поцелуев хватило, чтобы оживить его, расшевелить, снова сделать азартным. Влажная ткань разрывалась под руками, словно бумага, каркас кровати трещал, готовый вот-вот сломаться, и под конец Хисоке стало казаться, что эта ночь никогда не закончится, как и дождь.

Он всякое видел, например, людей, умирающих от голода, тех, которые увидев пищу, набрасываются на нее так, что вредят себе.

Но Иллуми, казалось, вредил ему, разошедшись не на шутку под стать совсем разыгравшейся буре. Хисока не был против, стараясь не уступать.

Однако новый Иллуми оказался выносливее.

***

Изможденный, Хисока проснулся поздним утром. В номере было светло и тихо, не считая чужого дыхания.

Хисока давно не ощущал себя таким уставшим, может быть − никогда.

Иллуми выглядел посвежевшим, его движения снова были уверенными. Он выгнулся, перекинул через Хисоку ногу и вжал того в постель. Наклонился, роняя тяжелые волосы на грудь и плечи, на лицо, и медленно, властно, провел языком по скуле. Тронул мочку уха, сережку.

Хисока сглотнул, ощущая, что тот опасно напряжен, словно не желает, чтобы он менял позу.

− Знаешь, − Иллуми теперь почти касался губами рта, − Я все хорошо обдумал. Каждый мог погорячиться. В конце концов, у меня есть ты, Хисока.

А потом он приподнялся, расставив ладони по обе стороны шеи и замер. Острые, словно бритвы, ногти, как бы невзначай коснулись сонной артерии. Произнося его имя, Иллуми использовал ту же интонацию, с которой всегда говорил о Киллуа.

Что-то подсказывало Хисоке, что просто так Иллуми его не отпустит. На Хисоку медленно накатывал отчаянный ужас от непривычно болезненной слабости.

− Мой Хисока, − четко добавил Иллуми и улыбнулся уже знакомой жуткой улыбкой. − Так ты убьешь для меня?

Иллуми не назвал имени Киллуа, но чутье кричало Хисоке, что до этого недалеко. Тогда у Иллуми, одержимого манией контроля, останется только он!

Ошибки, которую вчера совершил Хисока, посчитав, что обыграл, получая свое, было уже ничем не поправить.

Иллуми требовал ответа всем своим видом: настороженно, грозно. Повлажневшая кожа шеи покрывалась мурашками, от того, что чужие пальцы подбирались все ближе.

Хисока с трудом кивнул, ощущая, что коченеет от ужаса.


End file.
